How it All Began/Transcript
(Present and Radio appears in a land with grass) Present: Say, Radio, can you play the song that we were listening to yesterday? (Radio turns on beeps) Present: Ah, it reminds me of those times we were on BFDI and II, remember that? Radio: MHM, I do! Present: You know, I wish were on a show like that. All we need is a host. (cuts to Pizza Crust and Lemon) Lemon: Pizza Crust, you have spots all over your face, and you're ugly, Okay? Pizza Crust: (angry) Hey! This is pepperoni! And i don't need fashion tips from you. Lemon: Yeah, you just keep saying that. So, how's my hair? Pizza Crust: Hair? Lemon: y- You can't see it? Are you saying that I should grow it longer? Pizza Crust: No, I just sa- Lemon: You can't accept how I look, In fact you can't accept how ANYBODY looks. You are the meanest person ever! (Lemon runs away crying) Frankfurter: Aw, Don't listen to her Pizza Crust, she's just mean! Pizza Crust: Don't worry, i know. But thanks anyways. (Cuts to Coffee and Pebble) Coffee: And the next morning, my pillow wasn't there. (Pebble laughs, and French Fry walks and squishes him) French Fry: Bonjour, mon ami café! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? (Hello, my friend Coffee! How's it going today?) Coffee: French Fry, you just squished Pebble! How could you? French Fry: Caillou? Vous êtes sérieux? C'est une honte, même si il est trop petit pour dire ce qu'il dit. Là encore, je suis français, donc... (Pebble? You're serious? It's a shame, even if he's too small to tell what he's saying. Then again, I'm french, so...) (Cuts to Straw and Badge) Straw: So, Badge, wanna chat? (Badge stays, Straw gets angry) Straw: Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me? Badge: No, it's just that... (Knife appears) Knife: Hey 'Legless', enjoying today? Straw: Hey, don't call me legless! Knife: Why not? what'll you do about it? (Knife knocks Straw) Straw: Huh-Hey! (Sailboat, Seashell and Frozen Treat with a board game appear) (Seashell wins the game) Seashell: Wow, I win again! Sailboat: Big surprise, that's the 15th time today. Frozen Treat: Uhh... just not team anyone? Controller: Say, who wants to play a different game? Sailboat: Uh... who are you? (Controller, angry with fire background) Controller: I AM YOUR NEW CONTROLLER!!! (Seashell, Sailboat and Frozen Treat's face and dun dun dun) Controller: In my new show, Battle of the Objects! Badge: Huh? What's that? Controller: Here. let me show you. (Controller picks up the competition info) Controller: All you guys compete in a challenge each month. And one of you will be eliminated each month until the final 2. The final 2 compete in a final challenge to see who will win the grand prize. (BaOTO may not be right for you, side effects include explosive diarrhea, the heebie jeebies, embarrasing nausea attacks, death by mustache, addictions to kittens and possible implosion of the brain.) Present: So, it is kinda like BFDI? Controller: Yup. Before we can start, we have to choose teams. The first to cross the finish line gets to choose the teams for Battle of the Objects. Go! (Intro rolls) (Pizza Crust and Frankfurter appears) Pizza Crust: Wait, where is it? Controller: Find out for yourselves! (Badge, Radio and Present appear) Badge: Hey, wanna team up? Present: Sure! Radio: MHM! Frankfurter: Hey, could we join? Pizza Crust: We took knitting classes during the summer. Present: Uh, how is knitting gonna help us. (Frankfurter knits a car) Present: Welcome to the gang! (Pebble gets recovered in the CRS) (cuts to French Fry, Pebble screams and falls into him, and French Fry looks for him) French Fry: Ah, Caillou! Désolé pour vous écraser tôt, voulez-vous aider à trouver la finition? (Ah, Pebble! Sorry for squishing you earlier, do you want help finding the finish?) (Cuts to Straw, Seashell and Sailboat) Seashell: Hey Straw, wanna come with me and Sailboat? Straw: Sure! Sailboat: Luckily my water. And I have proven me for a second person. Straw: Wow really? Sure! will be great! Perfect for legless person like me! (Lemon, Frozen Treat and Coffee walks) Lemon: Hey stop! Can I Like, come with you? Coffee: Well, I dunno. Why don't you go with Knife? Lemon: Cause, like she's mean to everybody. Frozen Treat: (laughs) She's mean, your pretty mean too. Lemon: OK, I'm like totally joining you guys. Knife: Who needs you guys?! I'll just find the finsh by myself! Present: Comfortable, everyone? Pizza Crust, Frankfurter, and Badge: Yep. Radio: Uh-huh. Present: Then let's go! (The car drives away) French Fry: Donc, mon père Croissant est un homme courageux et un homme qui aime vraiment peindre! (So, my father Croissant is a courageous man, and a man who really likes painting!) (Pebble sleeps) French Fry: Vous voulez entendre l'histoire de ses aventures en France? (You wanna' hear a story of his adventures in France?) (Pebble still sleeps) (Cuts to Straw, Seashell and Sailboat) Sailboat: Here we are guys! (Sailboat jumps in the water) Sailboat: Hop in! (Cuts to Straw and Seashell inside Sailboat) Sailboat: Oh, this is fun! Seashell: Anybody wanna sing? Straw: Sorry, not really. Sailboat: No. (Lemon, Frozen Treat and Coffee walks) Lemon: And that's, like, how to apply mascara, okay? Frozen Treat: You don't even wear mascara. Lemon: You're, like, really fussy, okay? (Cuts to Knife, trying to find the finish line.) Knife: Ha! I found it! (Cuts to finish) Knife: The finish line is just over there! (Cuts to Frankfurter, Pizza Crust, and Badge trying to get Present to drive. Present gets furious.) Present: That's it! I can't drive! Frankfurter and Pizza Crust: What?! Badge: You've gotta be kidding me! Present: You guys never asked me if I could. (Present drives the car off a cliff.) Present: Wow, look at the amazing view from here! Frankfurter: Did we run out of gas? (Scream.) (Cuts to French Fry and Pebble) French Fry: Merci d'avoir écouté les histoires de mon père, personne ne veut jamais les entendre! (Thanks for listening to the stories of my father, nobody ever wants to hear them!) (Pebble sleeps) French Fry: Caillou? (Pebble?) (Pebble still sleeps) (Cuts to Sailboat, Seashell and Straw) Sailboat: Hey! I can see the finish! Seashell: Yay! Straw: Woohoo! (Lemon, Frozen Treat and Coffee walks) Lemon: Hey! There's the finish! (Lemon relalizes Knife is beating them.) Lemon: Like, OMG! Knife is beating us! Hurry up slowpokes! (Knife appears trying to make it to the finish) Knife: *pants* Yeah... Yes... So... Close! (Frankfurter, Pizza Crust, Badge, Present, and Radio are falling) Knife: *pants* Yes! Just one... more... *gasps* (Knife gets slammed by the car. A red text appears that reads "OWNED".) Controller: And we have our winners! (Frankfurter, Pizza Crust, Badge, Present, and Radio continue to fall. Their car hits the ground and explodes.) (Present and Pizza Crust land next to Controller.) Controller: Pizza Crust and Present, since you were in the front seats, you pass the finish line first, and get to choose the teams for Battle of the Objects. Present: Yay. Pizza Crust: Woohoo. Knife: I... Hate... THIS GAME!!! Controller: Well, they are choosing next month. Present: We have to wait a whole month?! Controller: Don't you all want to recover before the next episode? (The contestants appear. Coffee is seen sitting down, Frozen Treat points at Lemon angrily, Straw pokes Sailboat, while Seashell watches in shock, French Fry angrily prepares to squish Pebble, Radio is seen lying down, Badge is seen in shock, Frankfuter is lying down, Pizza Crust appears to be sick, and Knife lays down while covering her ears.) Present: All right, then, I can wait. (Present lays down.) (The credits roll.) (Frankfurter is crying at his ruined car) Pizza Crust: Sorry for the loss, Frankfurter. Frankfurter: I remember when I first stitched you, about five minutes ago... *sob* *sob* *sob* Category:Episode Transcripts